Healing
by aolurker
Summary: Alex has some hesitations over something Olivia wants to do for her.  Olivia gently sees her through it.  :


**Title:** Healing**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M**  
Summary:** Alex has some hesitations about something Olivia wants to do, Olivia gently sees her though it.**  
Notes:** This...well, I'm not sure this accomplished everything I had originally set out to accomplish with it. But after wallowing on my hard drive for a while, I decided to just wrap it up and finish it. So...here it is.

**

* * *

Healing**

The kiss was slow. It was gentle and languid and unrushed. And in that respect it was unlike most of the kisses they'd shared since their very first one, not but seven days ago. Between then and now their time had been at a premium, which meant their time _together_ had been at a premium, and not always in an entirely private location. And _that_ meant that their time together had been necessarily fast and rushed and hot and frantic.

Not that they wouldn't have acted that way even if time and location hadn't been a factor.

But now it was Friday evening. And there was no where they needed to be, nothing they needed to do. No lead that required following up, no paperwork to process, no witnesses to prepare, no summations to write. There was just them. Them and Alex's apartment. Them and the bed right beside them. Them and an entire evening and an entire night and an entire weekend in front of them.

And they had every intention of enjoying and savoring every moment of it.

Olivia eased out of the kiss and opened her eyes, smiling as Alex, eyes still lidded, lips still parted, breathing shallowly, leaned her head and body forward, clearly seeking to reestablish the contact. But when it wasn't forthcoming, the attorney finally opened her eyes as well, to look into the smiling face of her relatively new lover.

Without a word but with a continued smile, Olivia grabbed the hem of Alex's shirt and pulled it up and over the more than willing attorney's head, and then didn't resist or protest at all when Alex returned the favor.

With both women now in their bras, Olivia graced Alex with another kiss and then another, a series of quick and some not so quick pecks as the detective's hands went smoothly to work on the button and zipper of Alex's slacks. With a small push and a shimmy of the attorney's thighs, the fabric fell away from Alex's legs to pool at her feet.

Olivia then gently maneuvered them both, little more than a slow rotation of their positions so that the back of Alex's legs bumped the end of the bed, the detective following the blonde down, continuing to lightly nip and kiss and nuzzle as Alex lowered and sat on the edge of the mattress. Olivia then straightened again to a standing position, another smile making its way to her face as Alex reached out and began working on the detective's belt and zipper. Getting Olivia's tight jeans down and off her legs was perhaps more work than Alex's looser slacks, but they eventually succeeded in shedding them with more smiles and soft giggles. And it was worth the effort, leaving both in just bras and panties.

But not for long, as Alex quickly reached behind her own body and unhooked the binding of her bra, tossing the garment carelessly to the side and loving how Olivia's eyes sharpened and how the detective's attention narrowed on the newly exposed flesh. That done, Alex pushed her arms into the mattress on either side of her, lifting her body and beginning to scoot backwards towards the head of the bed, knowing, just knowing, or at least believing, that Olivia would follow.

However, Olivia had other plans.

The detective quickly reached out and wrapped her arm around the outside of Alex's thigh and hip, halting the blonde's movement. "Where do you think you're going?" she rumbled with a playful and impish smile, before capturing Alex's lips in another kiss and dragging the attorney's body back to the end of the bed.

Alex wasn't sure what Olivia meant by the question, but she happily returned the kiss, sitting again on the edge of the mattress and threading her fingers through Olivia's short hair as Olivia slowly lowered herself to a nearly kneeling position on the floor in front of Alex.

When Olivia's knees hit the floor, she finally broke the kiss and looked up into Alex's bright eyes, that same impish smile still on her face, but with her hands now wandering from Alex's hips and thighs to the band of Alex's panties. "Lay back," the detective whispered.

Alex's breath caught. For with Olivia's position, with her own position on the bed, with Olivia's wandering hands, and most of all, with that very simple two-word request, Alex now knew what Olivia had meant by her earlier question, knew what Olivia's intentions were, knew what Olivia was offering. And in that instant of recognition and realization, a look of uncertainty, of borderline panic, flashed across her face. She tried to suppress it, tried to hide it, but she knew she hadn't, not entirely.

Still, she managed to wipe it off her face fairly quickly, masking it with a smile and a quirk of an eyebrow as she once again started to maneuver herself towards the head of the bed, ignoring Olivia's request by issuing an alluring one of her own, instead, "Come join me."

But once again, Olivia was having none of it. As before, she stopped Alex's backward movement with a hand to the blonde's leg, responding to Alex with another little grin and with a small waggle of her eyebrows, "Oh, I promise _one_ of us will certainly be coming," she pressed a kiss to one of Alex's bare thighs before lifting her gaze again, eyes smoldering now, voice just a touch huskier as she repeated her earlier request, "So just lay back and relax."

Alex's face once again showed her uncertainty, and this time, her words did, as well, as she said a little haltingly, "Olivia, you... you don't have to."

That finally gave Olivia pause and she frowned slightly. She had seen the earlier fleeting look pass over Alex's face but had dismissed it, figuring she'd misinterpreted it. But the look now on the attorney's face and the words that accompanied it could not be ignored or misinterpreted. Something about what Olivia wanted to do was, for some reason, really bothering Alex. And that couldn't be ignored or dismissed, either. The detective's teasing smile disappeared, replaced by a look of caring and understanding. "Alex," Olivia said gently, reaching up and cupping Alex's face with one hand, trying to get the attorney to meet her eyes, "Alex, baby, what's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, tried to regain her composure, tried to recapture the mood that she'd just ruined, tried to smile. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just," she swallowed hard and looked away before bringing her eyes back to Olivia, "It's just..." she wavered again, arms casting slightly about to cover herself a little bit and cover the fact that she didn't know what to say. She finally gave up, looking futilely down and repeating her original quiet statement, "You don't have to."

Olivia could only guess at what had caused this sudden unwillingness, this sudden shyness, this sudden insecurity, in the normally much more confident attorney. "Sweetie," Olivia spoke again softly, tenderly, for she knew this would be _their_ first time doing this, but she could only guess... "Has no one ever..." Olivia searched for the gentlest way to ask this, "Done this for you before?"

"No," Alex answered quickly and definitively, shaking her head slightly, but then realized Olivia would think that was her answer when it really wasn't. "No, I mean, yes, I mean..." Alex quickly amended, but then cast about again for a way to give her real answer, for a way to explain her hesitation, for a way to explain why she had stopped Olivia. But, try as she might, she just couldn't find the words to do it, finally just shaking her head, frustrated with herself and settling on an almost defeated, "I mean, that's not it."

Olivia, a little confused but mostly just concerned and attentive to Alex's obvious distress, used a gentle hand on Alex's chin to guide the attorney's eyes back to her own, before asking quietly, "Then what is it? Because whatever it is, you can tell me."

Alex thought back to the few previous times she _had_ engaged in this act. They weren't the greatest of memories. First of all, it had seemed perfunctory. Every time. Like the other person was just doing it because it was expected or, worse, because it was a means to an end, an obstacle to get past before they could get on to something they actually wanted to do. But it wasn't just the other person's motives that left her feeling lacking, it was her own reactions and feelings as well. She remembered how exposing it always felt, how vulnerable it made her feel, how much control one had to give up, something that never came easy to her, regardless of the situation and even in situations when she wanted to.

Even so, through all of this, even Alex herself didn't know why, now, staring into the eyes of this incredible woman she'd dreamed about for so long, this woman whom she knew, she _knew_ would do anything for her, not as a means to an end but simply _for her_, this woman she felt so safe with and so adored by, she didn't know why she couldn't answer. Hell, she didn't know why she was hesitating in the first place.

But, for whatever the reason, or for perhaps for all of the above, and for reasons she knew on a level she wasn't willing to admit to, she was. And in her own confusion and embarrassment over making this into such a scene, she once again had to look away, able to do little more than shrug one shoulder in silent summation of the thoughts swirling in her head.

Olivia exhaled quietly, realizing that Alex either didn't want to or truly wasn't able to articulate the reasons for her hesitation. But she also realized that she really didn't need to know the reasons. Not right this instant, at least. What she did need, however, was to reassure Alex, to let her know through both her words and her actions that whatever the reasons were, whatever the fears, they were unfounded.

So Olivia took one of Alex's hands in each of her own and rested them both in Alex's lap, giving them a comforting squeeze, asking quietly, simply, matter-of-factly, "Do you trust me?"

That instantly brought Alex's eyes back to Olivia's with absolutely no hesitation, clear, sure. "Of course."

Olivia smiled tenderly again, and reassuringly, but also with that twinkle back in her eye, "Then trust me," she implored just above a whisper.

88888 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 88888

Alex couldn't help but relax and fall into the look of utter confidence, utter tenderness, utter adoration, and, well, utter sex, that shown in her lover's eyes. If she hadn't known before, she sure knew now that there was nothing to fear. Her shoulders slumped marginally and a hesitant smile found its way to her lips.

Seeing Alex's body and face relax, Olivia's own smile widened and she raised herself from the floor enough to give the blonde another thorough kiss, helping to relax and reassure Alex even further. Without breaking the kiss Olivia pushed forward slightly so that Alex would have no choice but to lean back, slowly, gently, with great care, all the way back, laying on the bed now with Olivia above her, the attorney instinctively wrapping her legs around the detective's trim waist and her arms around Olivia's neck.

They stayed like that for long moments, Olivia's body cradled and held between Alex's legs, Olivia's hands tangling lightly in Alex's hair, the kiss deepening, their connection deepening, until finally Olivia shifted slightly, pressing one thigh higher, up, more firmly up against Alex's core, feeling the heat and wetness on her leg through Alex's panties, causing the attorney's body to tighten pleasurably and a moan to escape the blonde through their kiss.

A kiss Olivia eventually pulled back from, but immediately found Alex's eyes and held them for another second, both women just staring at each other, both full of emotion, both wondering how they'd gotten so lucky, both wondering why they'd waited so long. Olivia smiled again then, a smile that was returned, not entirely without doubts, but returned nevertheless.

Seeing that smile, seeing that Alex was more ready, more willing than before, that at least some of the attorney's fears had lessened, Olivia leaned down again and gave Alex's lips one more quick kiss before easing the mood between them away from the doubts and fears and back into the sensual mood they had established before. She softly placed her lips on Alex's jaw, favoring it with a lingering kiss, before moving on to the attorney's neck and shoulder and then collar bone, slowly, so very slowly working her way down this amazing body the detective had long fantasized about but had only recently been allowed to actually explore, and love.

Alex let her eyes drift shut and metered her breathing as she felt Olivia begin to slide down her mostly bare body, the attorney willing herself to stay relaxed, willing herself to let go and just enjoy the sensations. Because she knew it would be different this time, different than any previous time. Knew by how Olivia was obviously in no hurry at all, by how the detective would pause and caress an expanse of skin a second time when the first touch had gotten even the slightest reaction from Alex. Knew by how gentle yet somehow possessive Olivia's touch was as it roamed over her ribs and breasts and chest, seemingly memorizing all of the sensitive spots, cataloging them, categorizing them in her mind for future use. And knew by the soft words of praise that punctuated the otherwise quiet room, "so soft," "so warm" "so amazing" "so beautiful", words Alex doubted Olivia even realized she was whispering in between her kisses.

By the time Olivia had reached Alex's waist and the band of her panties, Alex had nearly forgotten her hesitation. Nearly. It was forgotten enough, at least, that she willingly twisted and maneuvered and wriggled and somehow managed to raise her hips off the bed sufficiently enough to help Olivia free her of her panties, the detective tugging and pulling them off the blonde's long legs and tossing them aside, the awkward struggle given her lack of leverage making the two women giggle, breaking whatever tension may have started to rise again, and serving to even further put Alex's mind at ease.

However, when Olivia re-centered herself once more to the position she'd been in minutes earlier, on her knees in front of Alex's body, in front of Alex's core, in front of Alex, that tension returned. An instinctive flash of uncertainty coursed through the attorney, she didn't want it to, she tried to fight it back, but it was there, and her body tightened minutely in response.

Olivia felt the slight change and just confidently gave another hushed reassurance, "It's okay, baby, you're all right." The detective turned her head and placed whisper soft kisses along Alex's inner thigh as whisper soft words floated to Alex's ears, "Trust me."

Touch and sound and sensation and the inherent feelings of wellbeing that came with being with Olivia relaxed the attorney's muscles and mind again. She unconsciously wrapped one leg around Olivia's back as Olivia held the other aloft, laving the same kind of attention on it that she had Alex's torso and abdomen and breasts. A lick, a caress, a tickle on the inside of Alex's knee, a nuzzle, a light nip, a gentle scratch on her thigh, the detective again studying, reviewing, re-reviewing, mapping, memorizing. And before long and without the attorney even realizing she was doing it, under gentle but intent attention, Alex's leg fell further to the outside, at least partially opening herself to the woman before her, the attorney's pelvis unconsciously tilting up as her core began to ache and burn for a piece of the attention that was being paid to everywhere else on her body.

When Olivia felt this further change in Alex's body, she shifted her lips and her head inward and upward, leaving a trail of kisses up the inner part of Alex's thigh, over the slight swell near the junction of leg and body, but then stopped short of her ultimate destination and pivoted, swiveling her body and neck, rubbing her cheek back and forth against the same smooth swell on the inside of Alex's other leg, a leg that was still wrapped over the side of Olivia's shoulder, pausing once again to reassess and reassure, soft skin rubbing slowly against soft skin, warmth breath exhaled against primed flesh, ears and senses on alert for a signal, a signal to either stop or a signal to continue.

"Olivia..." it was barely a whisper, barely a breath. But the plea, the desire, the invitation, the signal, from Alex, was clear.

Olivia dipped her head and made contact.

She placed a light kiss directly on Alex's pussy, and then another, and another, finally reaching out her tongue and swirling it around one of Alex's labia before pulling that labia into her mouth and sucking it gently, slowly, tenderly.

Alex's body quivered minutely as a small sound, a light gasp, a sigh, perhaps, escaped her throat and Olivia stole a look up at the attorney's face. Alex's mouth hung partially open in pleasure but her eyes were shut tight and a small furrow marred her otherwise perfect brow. Olivia could tell that while Alex was a more than willing participant here, the attorney was also still partially at war with herself, the competing sensations of bliss and desire vs. reluctance and whatever other inner demons she had were fighting for prominence in Alex's psyche.

And Olivia absolutely knew which side she wanted to see win.

So the detective set fully to work, her head dipping back down and her tongue flicking out again as she snaked one hand up under and around the leg draped over her shoulder, up Alex's torso and to the attorney's breast, palming the small mound fully, gripping it gently, while her other hand came up near her own mouth, thumb finding Alex's opening and playing at the sensitive tissue there.

The double assault on her senses extracted another quiet sound from Alex as sensation gained the upper hand, at least temporarily, and the attorney unknowingly tilted her pelvis up and arched her back into Olivia's touch, unconsciously requesting more contact, deeper contact, unconsciously requesting penetration.

Olivia smiled briefly to herself as she continued to concentrate on the task in front of her, knowing what Alex was asking for but wanting to wait, she'd get Alex there eventually, but she wanted to get her there slowly. So the detective continued to lightly swirl her thumb around Alex's opening, spreading around the copious moisture there, exciting the nerve endings, bringing them alive with anticipation; while at the same time also continued to lave slow, wet, sensual kisses and licks on Alex's inner and outer lips, exploring every delicate fold with her mouth, caressing every soft piece of flesh, tasting, suckling, loving, taking her time, doing it right.

And Alex was unable to do anything but bask in the attentions being leveled upon her and the multitude of sensations and emotions they elicited. It was as if Olivia was touching her everywhere at once, making her feel both languid and excited, both scared and alive. The contact, on her breast, near her entrance, around her clit, its speed and location and firmness, it wasn't enough to push her over the edge or anywhere close, no, but it was enough to heighten her awareness, enough to cause a tingling to spread across her skin, a warmth to bloom up her body, and a tightness to grow in her gut, an aching, a desire for more, with every passing moment, with every touch from the woman between her legs, an incredible and growing desire for more, for more.

Alex could feel her hips moving and rotating in response, could hear herself moaning softly, and found herself amazed at her own responsiveness. But the amazement was taking a back seat to that growing desire. And just when she didn't think she could take any more of the slow sweet torture, just when she recognized and acknowledged in herself that very desire for more, Olivia responded, somehow knowing, just knowing, that Alex was ready for her to continue, ready to go a little further.

So go a little further she did, causing Alex to gasp and fully cry out, the attorney's back arching slightly, her head tipping back on the mattress as she felt Olivia finally penetrate her, two fingers sliding into her, all the way into her, so deep into her, all the while still feeling Olivia's lips moving over her, across her, through her, all encompassing, everywhere, everywhere, completely taking her over.

Olivia could no longer contain her own arousal over Alex's reactions, exhaling her own moan and humming into Alex's pussy, the vibrations transferring from her throat and lips directly onto Alex's clit, which only served to ratchet up Alex's reactions even more; the attorney's arm flailing to the outside, her hand seeking blankets, sheets, a pillow, anything, anything to hold on to, to ground herself with, to anchor herself on against the rising tide of sensations coursing up from below.

And with that rising tide, with those feelings slowly but surely becoming overwhelming, as she felt herself opening herself to them and to Olivia, losing herself in them, losing control to them, Alex found herself, once again, reverting to form.

Because despite how good it felt, despite how wonderful it was, despite how much she wanted it, it was still so hard to trust, so hard to let go.

So she, knowingly or unknowingly, began reaching for the peak that wasn't quite within reach but wasn't that far away, either. Willing herself to get there quickly, quickly, not because she necessarily wanted it to end, not really, not entirely. Or perhaps maybe she did. Maybe a part of her did, at least.

However, Olivia, still ever attentive, recognized the slight shift in Alex's attitude and body, the new tension in the blonde's legs and pelvis, the sounds coming from her throat. And the detective knew that if she looked up she would see the look of concentration and effort on the attorney's face.

So Olivia pulled back once again, removing her fingers from Alex's core, tracing them lightly up and down the outside of the attorney's thigh while placing soft kisses on the inside of that thigh, pulling Alex back to the present with both her actions and her words. "Relax, sweetie, it's just me," she whispered between kisses, "Relax and let me do all the work." Olivia placed another kiss on Alex's skin before turning back forward and breathing her last entreaty, "Relax and let me take you there," before slowly reinserting her fingers into Alex and gently taking the attorney's clit into her mouth again.

Alex felt the warm breath on her center, felt the words float over her, felt Olivia reenter her and she cried out again, body collapsing onto the bed as her muscles let go, her mind swirling, also trying to let go. Because she knew, she realized, it hit her all at once, that Olivia truly _wanted_ to do this for her and truly wanted nothing in return from her, nothing except to enjoy what was being done.

The attorney fumbled and groped and reached and finally took hold of the hand that had been toying with her breast, not really realizing that's what she was reaching for until she'd found it, needing that extra connection, that extra reassurance as she abandoned herself as best she could, giving up her efforts, giving up her protests, giving up herself.

Her body began writhing on the bed then with the ups and downs of Olivia's attentions, with the slow movement of the detective's fingers within Alex, twirling, twisting, thrusting, finding all the spots that brought a small catch in the attorney's breath, a small jerk in the attorney's legs, twitching and spasming and gasping when Olivia would hit those spots, would touch her in that certain way, and willing herself to push everything from her mind except this, this moment, this woman.

For though this wasn't her first experience with oral sex, though others had done this _to_ her before, it felt like, for the first time, someone was doing this _for_ her.

As before, Olivia felt the shift in Alex's demeanor and moaned her own arousal again, nearly overcome with the trust she knew Alex had just placed in her, and treasuring that trust like she'd never treasured anything before.

So with one hand still holding one of Alex's and with the other buried in Alex center, Olivia set to work again, opening her mouth and twirling her tongue around and around and back and forth over Alex's clit, pushing her fingers more steadily in and out of Alex's passage, with a little more purpose, with a little more pressure, trying to convey with her movements and her speed and the soft appreciative sounds coming from her own throat just how much she, also, was enjoying this.

Because she _was_ enjoying this, very much, and was also wanting to draw it out as long as possible. However, at the same time she knew she couldn't draw it out too long. She knew that's not what Alex needed right now. Because while she didn't want to push _too_ fast or end it _too_ soon, she also didn't want to give Alex's brain enough time or another chance to rebel.

So when she felt Alex's hand tighten perceptibly in their shared grasp, when she felt the slight tremble in the attorney's legs, when she knew Alex's body was so close and so primed, she knew it was time to make good on her promise to take Alex there.

Olivia readjusted herself on her knees just slightly, and then in between flicks, in between soft but firm strokes she began to speak, to let Alex know how well placed her trust was, to let Alex know it really was okay. "I love the way you feel against my tongue," she whispered before twirling her tongue around Alex's clit to demonstrate her point. "I love the way you clench around my fingers," she moved those fingers in and out of the attorney, "I love how soft you are. I love how wet you are," she licked from her fingers on up, lightly pinching Alex's clit between her lips, extracting another small cry.

The detective quickly released the small nub with a fleeting lick then spoke again, her voice and words seemingly bypassing Alex's ears and settling directly into the attorney's brain and heart, putting her even more at ease and yet lighting her on fire at the same time, "I love how you smell and how you taste. I love being able to do this to you and for you." Olivia's fingers were moving more swiftly now, building towards that peak she had promised.

Olivia's voice then dropped, "I love how it makes me feel," she confessed on a quiet whisper before twirling her tongue around Alex's now straining clit, "I love how _you_ make me feel," she continued just as softly. And then right before wrapping her lips fully around Alex's clit, she breathed her last confession, "I... I love _you_."

Even though they'd only officially been seeing each other for a very short time, they both knew that emotionally they'd been involved for far longer. They both knew that what had started as pure physical attraction and infatuation had, over the course of many months, become something much, much deeper and something much, much more meaningful. However, the expression of what it had become, the naming of it, was something still in doubt, still uncertain, in both their minds. It was hoped for, certainly, even suspected, perhaps, but still in doubt. So with Olivia's saying of those words, with the acknowledgement, with the admission, Alex knew that Olivia was making herself as emotionally vulnerable as Alex had been feeling physically vulnerable.

And that knowledge strongly aided by the suction of Olivia's lips and the pressing of Olivia's fingers sent the attorney crashing over the edge.

She cried out as her ass and pussy and abs and hands clenched and held, waves and waves of pleasure and emotion washing over her and through her, legs flailing, toes curling, muscles pulsing, throat constricting, letting herself experience it fully as Olivia thrust and hummed and licked and held on, keeping them connected, keeping Alex flying.

When the biggest of the waves had passed and most of the tension had left Alex's body, Olivia relented, gently easing herself from the attorney's body, maneuvering Alex's leg off her shoulder, and extracting her hand from Alex's grasp. She then crawled and kissed her way up the spent form beneath her, the detective's lips leaving a light caress on Alex's stomach and lower rib cage, between her breasts, her collar bone, her throat, her chin, before finally settling her body gently on top of Alex's, feeling the attorney's arms and legs instinctively wrap around her and envelop her from below.

They stayed like that then for long moments, Olivia gently rocking her body against Alex's, not to excite, not to arouse, but to comfort, to sooth, to connect, running fingers through Alex's long hair, laying soft kisses on her cheek, waiting until Alex had recovered, waiting until Alex was ready.

88888 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 88888

When Alex had recovered sufficiently, when she caught her breath, Olivia felt her stir slightly. The detective pulled back enough so she could look down at the attorney's face.

Alex's eyes opened briefly but quickly drifted shut again as a shy smile and slight blush, visible even through the already pleasant flush, spread across her face. Olivia just smoothed a hand through the attorney's hair again, more than happy to continue waiting, to continue being patient.

Several minutes later, Alex's eyes remained closed but she finally spoke, "I'm thinking..." the attorney swallowed the hoarseness in her voice and continued, "I'm thinking you should have listened to me from the start and not done that."

Olivia, a little surprised by Alex's words, pulled her head back even further, a slight and concerned frown now on her face.

Alex's eyes cracked opened enough to see Olivia's expression before drifting shut again. "Because..." she began to explain her statement, "Because I may have liked that." A blissful smile now pulled at the attorney's lips as she repeated and expanded, "I may have liked that _a lot_."

Olivia let her breath go in relief as a smile reappeared on her own lips and she leaned back down to favor Alex with several more light kisses before replying, "You may have, hm?"

Alex's lazy smile broadened as she continued to languidly bask in Olivia's after attentions and care. "Yeah, I may have," she said in wonderment and not a little bit of surprise as she turned her head to the side so Olivia could lay a trail of kisses on her neck as she continued speaking, "And I may just ask you to do that again sometime..." she explained further, the slight blush coloring her cheeks again, "Maybe even with some regularity."

Olivia laughed genuinely at that, "Oh, yeah?" She pulled back again, smiling down at Alex when the attorney turned her head back forward.

"Mhm," Alex hummed her response, wrapping her legs more securely around the detective's sturdy body again.

Olivia smiled tenderly then, whispering, "Well, I'm sure it will be my pleasure."

Alex reached up and brushed a hand through Olivia's hair as she cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, no, it will be _my_ pleasure."

Both of them chuckled at Alex's playful response. Chuckles that softened into gentle smiles as they held each other's gaze, and then settled into still tender but now more serious expressions. Alex bit her lip. She opened her mouth...

And the word, it was right there at the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say it. To return the verbal expression of that emotion that Olivia had named and spoken earlier. An emotion which she really did feel, one she had felt for a long time, one that had only been reinforced by what had just transpired, but one she couldn't seem to bring herself to actually say. Not... not yet.

For, if it wasn't already abundantly clear, it was now; Olivia wasn't the only one that came in to this relationship with some baggage.

Alex opened her mouth again in another attempt, wanting to say it, but then shut it, Olivia's earlier words ringing in her head but now with a different meaning, a different context: 'Relax, sweetie, just relax and let me take you there'. So Alex shut her mouth, hoping Olivia would understand, hoping Olivia could see and read the truth in her eyes until Alex was able to speak the words and let Olivia hear them with her ears.

And the detective could. She brought her hand up and rubbed a thumb over Alex's lips, her gesture and expression letting Alex know it was okay. All in good time. For Olivia knew, better than most probably, that emotional wounds don't go away over night and aren't healed with a single act, even one of love. Whatever internal battle Alex was waging, whatever scars or wounds she had, they'd take time to get over. This might have been the first real show of weakness and vulnerability from Alex, but it certainly wouldn't be the last. And that just endeared her to Olivia even more.

So Olivia was more than willing to be patient again. To wait. To be there to help. To just be there. For as long as it took.

But for now, now it was time to get on with the rest of the evening and the rest of the weekend. So Olivia leaned down, bringing them together in another kiss, mouths open, lips parting, tongues exploring, Alex tasting the last traces of herself on the detective. The attorney threaded her hands through short brown locks as she felt the detective's body begin to lightly rock against her own, as it had earlier, only this time, Alex knew the purpose wasn't just to comfort.

Alex pulled back and smiled at Olivia, reading the detective's thoughts and motives. Then with a sly smile she began untangling herself somewhat, unwrapping her legs and arms and putting both of her hands flat on the mattress beside her, using them to push as best she could, inching and shifting her way back towards the head of the bed, something Olivia had stopped her from doing earlier, but something Olivia let her do this time, the detective just watching from the end of the bed as Alex backed her way towards the head of it.

And when Alex got there, when she had herself propped up against the pillows at the other end of the mattress, she silently lifted one hand. Then with that sly smile still in place, crooked one lone finger, seductively beckoning Olivia to join her.

Olivia's smile spread wide and she shed her remaining clothing, then happily did Alex's bidding, quickly crawled up the bed and back to Alex.


End file.
